Shield High
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Steve is the star quaterback, Tony the resident bad boy. What happens when they meet and everything changes
1. Chapter 1

Steve Rogers, the star quarterback of Shield High, the hottest guy on campus (based on an online poll that Peggy had showed him, in which she promptly voted for him as well), smart, cultured, dating the head cheerleader Peggy Carter, and completely perfect. Yet, with all of these things going for him, he was unhappy. He felt strained to be what everyone wanted him to be. He wanted to be the Golden Boy of Shield, the perfect teen, the academic genius, the great guy that everyone aspired to be, yet not in that vain way, he wanted to be a role model. He was all of them, but he wasn't what he envisioned himself to be.

Tony Stark, the resident genius, rich playboy, science major, and all around jackass was the opposite. He aspired to do everything to piss people off. Sleep with a girl and then dump her so that her father would march up to him and deck him in the middle of the street or do the same to gain attention from his workaholic father who was a huge businessman that everyone knew. Yet he too wasn't happy. He liked his bad-boy image and he knew that no matter what he wanted to take over from his father and be even better, but that dream began drifting and it was unsettling.

What these two boys had in common was little, they had barely ever met each other. Tony hung out with the crowd of miss-fits, great people but not popular, while Steve hung out with his football buddies and other sports kids. They had only been near each other once, when Steve needed help in physics and Tony's best friend Bruce had tutored him after-school, Tony was Bruce's ride so he had stayed and helped Bruce tutor the physics challenged teen to understand.

It was just another normal day when these two clashed again, changing their lives forever.

….

Steve walked in the doors of the school to be stopped by his "fans" as Bucky called them. One brown-blonde girl walked up and smiled at him pushing her glasses up on her nose. "Hi Steve, I made you something." She blushed and extended her arm to hand him a blue and red string bracelet.

Steve smiled genuinely, he always accepted people's home-made gifts that he sometimes got. He never minded much except when people bought him expensive things. "Will you wear it? For luck in the big game tonight?" The girl, Carly, (She was in Steve's art class and they had done a few projects together) said. She anxiously bit her bottom lip.

"Of course Carly, it's really awesome!" Steve said smiling and slipping it on. "Thanks!" He said and walked to where he saw Bucky, Clint, and Peggy holding back sniggers.

"Dude, why would you wear that thing?" Clint asked.

"She made it for me and it would be rude not to. Besides she's a nice girl," Steve said. He looked down at his wrist and noticed that there were two beads with the letters in his initials, SR, and smiled at the sentiment. "I like it so I don't care what you think Clint." Steve stuck his tongue out at Clint and shoved him playfully. Clint and Bucky grinned while Peggy pouted.

"Maybe I don't like girls giving you all these gifts, I'm your girlfriend," Peggy said crossing her arms.

"And we both know that I wouldn't cheat on you. Those girls are just being nice." Steve bent down and gave his girlfriend an innocent kiss but Peggy pulled him back. Steve straightened with his face red from embarrassment and a smudge of her pinkish lipstick on the corner or his lip. She wiped it away with a smile and then skipped off to her first class leaving a flustered boyfriend behind her.

"Come on lover boy, we have classes to get to," Clint said seizing Steve by the collar of his jacket and dragging him along to their first class. Steve stumbled in and sat in his physics class.

This is where Tony comes in but not in the life changing way. He sits behind Steve in class and that's where he was when the blonde boy was dragged in by Clint. Tony indifferently watched the two people he classified as 'idiots' (although from Tony that didn't mean much, everyone Tony didn't like was an idiot in Tony's mind) come in and talk to the red-head girl with the hot body. Well the archery idiot did most of the talking while the blonde football idiot stood there. Soon enough a brown-haired football idiot joined them and made some jokes with the blonde one.

The teacher came in and class started. Tony barely paid any attention, he knew everything like the back of his hand so he decided on sketching some inventions into his notebook of things he wanted to make one day. He did it for the whole class period until there was a light kick to his shin. Tony looked up to see the blonde idiot slipping a note onto his desk. He unfolded it and read it.

_Can I borrow your notes?_

Tony wrote back: I don't take notes. He then handed it back to the blonde idiot and then turned back to his calculations for his new invention that would never be. He was kicked again and handed another note much to Tony's annoyance. He read it.

_Sorry to bother you in class._

Tony shook his head and threw the note into the garbage. He went back to his doodles.

Steve looked at the brown haired guy behind him, Tony if he remembered correctly, and turned back to the lesson trying to scribble down the notes as quickly as possible and deciding to talk to Bruce later and get his notes. He was knocked out of his thoughts when Clint hit him in the head with a paper airplane and gestured for him to open it. Steve read it.

_Dude, quit passing love letters to Stark. _

_P.S. You think Tasha digs me?_

Steve replied: I'm not, I just don't understand and need his notes. And HECK NO! Steve threw it back while the teacher's back was turned. Clint threw a paperwad at him and then flipped him off under the desk. Steve rolled his eyes and then went back to taking notes diligently. The day flew by like that with a whirl of stuff that he didn't really care to much about.

….

Pepper had dragged him here. He had dressed terribly just to prove that he didn't want to be here so he could complain the whole time. It was mid-fall and he had put on his Black Sabbath t-shirt, jeans, and converse tennis shoes with no jacket or gloves but he had a thin hat, a skater's beanie.

He sat on the cold metal bleachers with Pepper snapping shots with her camera for the school newspaper, which she was head of, while he whined about the cold. He smacked him every so often to shut him up but he'd start again so she made Bruce sit with him as she went to the side-line for some better shots.

"Brucey! It's COLD!" Tony whined. Bruce whapped him, hard.

"Tony, if you don't shut up I swear I will kill you. I will strangle you with my scarf," Bruce said it quietly while still watching the game. "Man, those football guys are kinda cute aren't they?" Bruce was gay, openly so, and Tony was neither here nor there.

Tony shrugged and watched Bruce as his appraising gaze scanned over the crowd. He watched as Bruce's eyes lit up as they focused on someone near the side-lines. Tony followed his gaze and recognized the guy Bruce was looking at as the archery idiot. Bruce hummed and followed archer idiot's moves as he walked to the concession stand.

Tony heard a gasp and looked up to see a singular football player lying on the ground holding an ankle. He watched as another approached and tugged off the one on the ground's helmet to reveal the blonde idiot making Tony's stomach drop and clench.

….

Steve was running and then he had jumped to throw a pass when he landed wrong on his ankle and crumpled to the ground smacking his head and back hard onto the cold ground. He felt the wind being knocked out of him and the pain in his ankle was intense. He curled hi leg up and held it trying to find out what was wrong and then Bucky was peeling his helmet off.

"You okay?" He said loudly, "Can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you, you idiot! You're practically yelling," Steve said making a swipe at Bucky but missing by a long shot. "Jeez my head hurts." Steve's coach and the assistant coach ran over.

"Hey, what's your name and where are you?" Coach asked.

"Uh, Steve Rogers and a football field," Steve answered hesitantly. Coach nodded.

"Where're you hurt Rogers?" Coach asked.

"Ankle but I'm fine, tape it up and I'll get back out there. I just landed on it wrong," Steve said sitting up, his head spinning. He blinked a few times and gave his head a small shake.

"You sure Rogers?" coach asked. "'Cause if you're not alright-"

"I'm fine, tape it up and I'll be good, this is the last few minutes of the game. Afterwards I'll go home, ice it and rest up. Just put me back in, please." Steve said. Coach nodded and Steve grabbed his helmet and Bucky helped him limp over to where the assistant coach was waiting with athlete's tape. They taped up his ankle and he walked unevenly back onto the field while the crowd looked on.

….

Tony watched as they got the blonde idiot all taped up and okay. He let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding when the blonde idiot limped back onto the field. Bruce noticed and then he watched the game as Tony stared at the blonde idiot. Tony watched as the game resumed and stood in shock and almost ran down to the field when in the last seconds of the game the blonde idiot fell on the same ankle and let out the loudest and most heartbreaking cry of pain the crowd had ever heard. The blonde idiot had been throwing another pass about twenty yards to where Bucky made the winning touchdown.

The blonde idiot was still and Tony felt like his heart stopped in that moment. He ran down to Pepper who was rapidly snapping pictures. "Will he be alright?" he asked. Pepper shrugged and wrote down a few things on her pocket notepad.

"Tony, can you take the pictures for me while I jot some stuff down?" Pepper asked handing Tony the camera. "You know how it works." Tony had given Pepper this camera as a gift for her sixteenth birthday and Tony had played with it a bit before he had given it to her. Although he was picked up on these things as a second nature.

Tony felt nauseous as the ambulance that was on standby drove its way onto the field as the blonde idiot was finally starting to move, only to look as though he was gasping for breath. Tony snapped pictures of the other players on one knee scattered along the field. It was mind-numbing and better to look at then Steve being loaded up onto the stretcher. Tony handed the camera back to Pepper and sat down next to Bruce and bent over. He put his head between his knees to prevent himself from vomiting.

….

Steve was doing pretty well, his ankle was throbbing but he wasn't in pain. He had a minute on the clock and he jumped to make the pass to Bucky who was a few yards from being able to make a touchdown, and no one was on him, the perfect pass. He knew once he had jumped it had been a terrible idea, he landed heavily on the same ankle and he heard a snap and a hot pain shot up his leg. He cried out and even to his own ears it sounded pain filled and pathetic.

He crumbled to the ground and stay still because his head was swimming and he felt like there was a whole football team on his chest, when in fact there was no one. He heaved in some deep breaths trying not to hyperventilate and or give himself an asthma attack, which he hadn't had in years but still kept his inhaler, just in case.

He heard muffled conversation probably directed toward him and then Bucky came into his blurred line of vision and a few people dressed as EMT's. He was put on a stretcher and he passed out in the ambulance on the way to the hospital and he saw one lone person in the stands with their head between their knees, a head of mussed brown hair that seemed vaguely familiar. Then he passed out.

He woke up in the hospital with a cast around his ankle and a splitting headache. He heard shuffling and Bucky came into view. "Welcome back Sunshine," he said.

"My head is killing me," Steve said trying to block out the harsh fluorescent hospital lights.

"That's because you have a concussion, not too bad but nothing to sniff at either," Bucky said. Steve sat up slowly making sure he didn't get a head rush and fall backwards.

"What are you doing here?"

"Figured that you might need someone for when you woke up and had no idea where you were. Besides the nurses here are kinda hot and your mom is on the way here now, I called her. No I need to get out of here, I can practically feel Clint and Tasha giving each other their googly eyes."

"Thanks," Steve said.

Bucky turned to leave but Steve grabbed his jacket. "Was Peggy at the game? Is she waiting out there?" Bucky nodded and went to leave when there was a knock at the door.

….

"Please Pepper!" Tony whined (although in his defense it was a very manly whine).

"Why do you want to go to the hospital?" Pepper asked leading Tony and Bruce to her car.

"Because…. Bruce is in love with archery idiot!" Tony blurted thinking of something other than the real reason that he wanted to go to the hospital.

"Bruce!" Pepper gasped.

"Pepper!" Bruce exclaimed blushing.

"Tony!" Tony yelled raising his hand, "Now that we're acquainted can we go to the hospital. Bruce can be smoopy with archery idiot-"

"His name's Clint, Tony!" Bruce huffed indignantly.

"Whatever. And while Bruce sweeps _Clint _off his feet than I can go see the blonde idiot… oops." Tony said revealing his master plan.

"Aha! An ulterior motive!" Pepper exclaimed.

"So, Steve huh?" Bruce asked polishing his glasses on his shirt. Tony looked at him angrily.

"No, of course not… and what if I did?" Tony asked faltering in his tough façade.

"Nothing, why do I care who you bang or not?" Bruce said with an odd indifference.

"That's not what I meant!" Tony said semi-ashamed about his past now, but only semi. "I mean, it's different with Steve, he's different. Oh stop giving me puppy-eyes Pepper, it' not like me and him are gonna get married or anything, he's dating Penny or whatever her name is."

"It's Peggy Tony and I'm sure that if you tell Steve about your crush-"

"Have you lost your marbles Pep?!" Tony blurted. "I'm just supposed to walk up to one of the hottest guys in school and just tell him that I'm gay for him!" Tony thought for a moment, "Alright, that sounds like something Tony Stark would do, let's go."

He began to get in the car when Pepper pulled him back by the collar of his shirt, "Anthony Edward Stark. Really? That's your plan, doing something stupid to win your man!" Tony gave Pep a raised eyebrow in return mouthing 'my man' with a confused expression at Bruce who merely shrugged. "You can't woe a guy like Steve like that! He's not one of your usual bimbos that you date for a week and then dump 'cause she had a whiney voice!"

"In my defense NOBODY liked her," Tony said.

"That's not the point. Steve is the heartthrob of this school, the Golden Boy of Shield remember? You can't just fall onto your knees and he'll dump Peggy and take you instead. You need to be classy and seep Steve off his feet!" Pepper said 'the look' in her eye. 'The look' was that imaginary fire she got whenever she was talking about something that she was really passionate about. And love was Pepper's passion of passions.

"So what _am_ I supposed to do?" Tony asked clearly wanting to do this right.

"Well…. That's it! I have an idea!"

….

Bucky opened the door and in strode someone Steve had never thought he'd see at his bedside. The brown-haired guy, Tony Stark if he was right. He said something to Buck and he walked out leaving the two alone in the room. "How you feeling?" Tony asked holding both arms behind his back.

"Fine I guess. Not to sound rude but why are you here?" Steve asked. It must have been the lighting or his concussion but it looked like Tony had blushed.

"I brought these," Tony said bring out a single rose, "Pepper told me it would be really stupid if I came and didn't bring you anything, I figured this would do since its meaning means what I'm trying to say… so um, what's up?"

"Are you okay?" Steve asked looking concernedly at the other boy. "Are you sure you don't need a doctor?" Tony looked down at his sneakers and then back at Steve slightly chewing on his lip.

"Well, it's like this…. IreallylikeyouIthinkbutI'mstillnotsure'causeI'vene verlikedanyonebefore. Understand?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head.

"Say it slower, I'm not getting something, you talk pretty fast," Steve said. Tony crossed the room and leaned over Steve's bed making him flinch. Tony grabbed the back of his head and smashed their lips together. Steve felt weird at first but then he responded my molding their lips together making Tony smirk. Steve suddenly opened his eyes and pulled away.

"I better go," Tony said sensing Steve's distress, he set something on Steve's bedside table and then Bucky rushed back in.

"You okay?" Bucky asked sitting down on the edge of the bed. Steve nodded and Bucky and he didn't talk until Steve's mom came in.

"What happened Stevie?" His mom asked brushing his hair out of his face.

"It's just a broken ankle mom, I'm fine," Steve said, "I'm just tired and want to go home is all." Mrs. Rogers nodded and she kissed Steve's forehead walking out of the room. Steve spotted the thing that Stark had left and shoved it in his pocket before anyone noticed it, he also grabbed the rose.

Mrs. Rogers returned with a pair of crutches and with the combined efforts of herself and Bucky they got Steve to the car. He sat in the back with his leg stretched out on the seat. He and Bucky said good-bye and Steve pecked Peggy's cheek, who had followed them out from the waiting room.

He limped up the stairs to his room and sat on his bed. He dug the paper out of his pocket and it said: _Call me anytime ;)_ proceeded by what Steve assumed to be Tony's number. He set the rose on the bedside table and laid down looking at it. He pulled his phone out and typed in the number.

He sent a text: _Why did you do what you did back at the hospital?_

He got a reply of: _Did you not like it?_

_What?_

_ If you didn't like it then I'll back off, but if you did then I think you have a decision to make._

Steve looked at the phone and then thought about it before a text interrupted his thinking. _So did you not like it?_

Steve took a second to think and then typed back: _I don't know what I think about it_.

Tony didn't text back so Steve changed out of his stinky uniform and into his pajamas. He fell into bed and went to sleep dreaming about the kiss that Tony had given him. He woke the nest morning too warm under the collar than he would have liked, he was dating Peggy, he was straight, wasn't he?


	2. Chapter 2

Tony went to bed reading Steve's texts again and then he talked to Pepper about them. She first berated him for kissing Steve and then she interpreted the messages.

_I guess he could like you… I'm not sure._

Tony grinned and couldn't stop. Even a maybe was good enough for him. He fell asleep smiling and woke up in the best mood he'd been in in a while. He practically skipped downstairs wearing his shirt on backwards. Mrs. Stark looked at her son's goofy grin and airy attitude. "Anthony?" She asked.

Tony looked up at his mother smiling as his father walked down the stairs. "Yes Mom?"

Howard looked at his son sternly, "Son you're shirt's inside-out." Howard cocked an eyebrow when Tony looked down and then turned his shirt around.

"Sorry Dad, didn't notice." Howard looked at his wife and she shrugged. Mrs. Stark set some breakfast on the table and Tony distractedly dished out food onto his plate.

"Anthony? Is there anything you need to tell us?" Mrs. Stark asked laying her hand on her son's shoulder.

Tony looked up, "Hm? Oh, just in a really good mood Mom, nothing important." She nodded and Tony ate his breakfast and then hurriedly got all his stuff together and went to school in Pepper's car. Pepper went and picked up Bruce, Tony was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Tony what is wrong with you?" Pepper asked.

"I'm in a good mood, nothing's wrong." Tony sat still for the rest of the ride. Bruce smiled and looked off as Clint winked at him as he passed by. Tony noticed and patted Bruce's back smiling. Bruce grinned and they all went to class. Tony waited to see Steve but he didn't see him until their class together.

Steve smiled at him and then sat down. Tony decided to talk to him after class. Class went by quickly and Tony grabbed Steve's arm in the hall. "Can we talk?" Steve nodded. Tony walked forward, "I'm sorry if I freaked you out yesterday but I was wondering if you had an answer to my question?"

"What question?" Steve asked actually not remembering.

"Did you like it?" Tony asked looking Steve in the eye.

….

"Did you like it?" Stark asked looking Steve straight in the eye. Steve looked down.

"I still don't know what to think about it Tony," Steve said. Stark walked forward and placed a hand on Steve's neck and pulled him down to kiss him. Steve immediately responded by moving his lips against Tony's. Tony untucked his dress shirt that he was wearing. "Tony, we're in the hallway," Steve said against Tony's mouth. Tony groped on the wall while still locking his mouth against Steve's. He reached a janitor closet's doorknob and he pulled Steve inside. Steve didn't pull away but he pulled Tony's hair to keep him in place. Steve liked the way Tony's lips felt on his, the way they seemed to fit together.

Tony unbuttoned Steve's shirt and had unbuttoned Steve's pants when they heard the doorknob jiggling. Tony pushed Steve under a table and then he started fiddling things on the table. Clint opened the door and looked around. "Hey Stark, have you seen Steve?" Tony turned and Steve tried to make himself smaller.

"Nah, why would pretty boy be in here?" Tony asked gesturing around. Clint nodded and then he left. Steve crawled out from under the table and Tony grabbed him. Tony looked into the pretty baby blues of Steve's eyes.

"Just text me your answer and I think you don't have much to think about by the way you just kissed me." Tony winked and walked out. Steve blushed and then began buttoning his shirt and then retucked it in. He walked out and went to lunch with his friends where he didn't say anything. Peggy confronted him after lunch.

"Steve what's wrong?" Peggy asked. "You were completely silent the whole of lunch." She tilted his chin up to make him look at her.

"It's nothing for you to worry about," Steve said, "I just need some space to think is all." Peggy looked at him for a moment.

"Steve are you breaking up with me?" Peggy asked. Steve looked up.

"Peggy, I think we need to take a break," Steve said. "I'm confused about some things and I need to figure them out."

Peggy's face turned angry and she glared at Steve, "Really? You're dumping me. Well guess what?!" She asked semi-hysterically making Steve flinch at the anger directed toward him, "I cheated on you with Bucky!" She yelled it making everyone turn and look at them. Steve's eyes widened in shock and she immediately stormed off and Bucky ran up.

"Steve… I'm so sorry-" Bucky started but Steve shoved him.

"Don't even!" Steve said tears burning in his eyes. He grimaced at his best friend, "How could you do that to me? You knew how I felt about Peggy and you go and do this! You stole my dame!" Steve said angrily.

"I didn't steal her, you lost her and I picked her up," Bucky said. That's when Steve punched him. Hard. In the face. Steve didn't usually fight but he was so angry at him and at Peggy and at himself that he had to do something. Bucky stood there nursing his bloody nose and he dropped his hands the blood streaming down his face. That's when they started fighting, Bucky tackled him and if this was eighth grade Steve would have been out but he had had a growth spurt and he wasn't backing down, he hadn't then either.

Bucky tried to land a hit and in the moment when he realized he missed Steve clocked him splitting his lip. Having cooled down a bit as Bucky stumbled around. Steve was done, he wasn't going to fight anymore but Bucky was mad, and when Bucky got mad he got violent. Bucky decked Steve in the eye and kicked him hard to the ribs. He kicked Steve's crutches away and walked off. Steve lay there, immobile for a while before he felt someone shaking his shoulder. He looked and saw it was Tony, who had his crutches in his hand and a sad look on his face.

….

Tony watched the fight go on and when it was over he helped Steve up and gave him his crutches. That's when a teacher showed up, Mr. Coulson, well shit. Tony stood as Coulson walked over angrily. "What's going on here?" Coulson demanded.

Steve stepped forward smiling ignoring the pain in his eye. "It's nothing Mr. Coulson, I let out a bit of anger and it will never happen again sir." Coulson looked at him and then turned to Tony.

"Stark, take Rogers to the infirmary." Tony nodded and walked with Steve to the nurse's station. Tony sat on the counter while the nurse looked at Steve's eye. She gave him a cold pack and he put it to his eye.

"Now, Steve," the nurse began. "It will bruise. So don't worry if you have a black eye tomorrow, the same with your ribs, nothings cracked so you'll be fine." Steve nodded and felt more tears burn his eyes as she left leaving him with just Tony. Steve let them fall but didn't make any sound, they were silent tears that he had to let out. Tony sat next to him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Tony whispered sadly. Steve looked at him confused. Tony smiled weakly and then walked away. Steve needed this time alone, he could tell.

….

Steve looked at Tony confused, wasn't him and Peggy breaking up what this guy wanted? That meant Steve was single, yet he said he was sorry. Steve couldn't figure this guy out. Tony soon walked out leaving Steve alone so Steve curled up on the cot with his cold pack pressed to his eye and trying not to cry.

After a while the nurse returned and sent him back to class with a developing black eye and everyone whispering behind his back. He gritted his teeth and ignored it as best he could. It was the last period of the day so he smiled at whoever passed and pretended he couldn't hear all the titterings of the girls behind him. He finished the period and practically ran out of class to his locker. He dug around in it and when he was finished throwing his books inside he slammed the door shut. Steve dug his phone out of his pocket and called his mother.

"Hey Mom, can I run a boxing workout tonight, I promise to be home by dinner," Steve said as Mrs. Rogers picked up the phone.

"Alright Steve but be careful! The doctor called and said that if you don't strain your ankle in a few weeks you can get the cast off."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve said walking toward the workout room. "And don't worry about picking me up, I can walk home."

"Just make sure not to lose track of time Steven."

"Yes ma'am. Love you."

"I love you too Steven." Steve hung up after their good-byes and went to change into his work-out clothes, grey sweatpants and a white v-neck. He wrapped some gauze around his hands and walked with the aid of his crutches out to set up a punching bag. He sets it up with a little difficulty trying to balance on one leg and hanging it up on the hook. When he did manage to finally get it hung he set his cast on the ground and let his anger well up inside him. He brutally beat the bag until his knuckles were bloody and he could barely stand. Sometime during the onslaught of blows he had begun crying and he angrily wiped the tears away. He threw his crutches in a fit of anger and punched the bag harder than ever. It swung uselessly and Steve growled. Steve hopped on one foot and got his crutches before he went back to the locker room and changed back into his normal clothes deciding on a shower after he got home.

He started the long walk to his house when a car came up beside him. "Hey there Steve," purred a familiar voice. Steve gritted his teeth and kept walking. "What now you don't want to talk to me?"

"Leave me alone Peggy," Steve said trying to walk faster. The car swerved in front of him.

"Steve, why can't we just be friends again?" She peeked her head out the window. Steve gave her a look, the 'I can't believe you just asked me that' look.

"You cheated on me. Not only did you cheat on me but you cheated on me with my best friend. That's why we can't "be friends"," Steve said air quoting 'be friends'.

"That doesn't matter baby," Peggy said silkily. Steve shook his head and then began again on his long trek home. He walked ignoring all of Peggy's calling and talking until she finally left him alone.

Steve dragged himself into the shower quickly avoiding his mother so he wouldn't have to explain the now prominent black eye. He flopped into bed afterwards in his boxers and fell asleep.

….

Tony skipped up the stairs to his room and quickly did his homework hoping that Steve would test him but he didn't so Tony texted Bruce and Pepper. _Hey, if Steve doesn't text me should I be concerned?_

He got two replies of: _No, maybe he just doesn't want to talk after today_

Tony texted a variation of okay ot both of them and then went to sleep thinking about his crush.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke up the next morning with his eye throbbing but there was luckily no swelling. He dragged himself out of bed and walked out hoping his mother wouldn't be in the hall, Steve's luck had run out. She looked, her blonde curls still down, and her eyes widened. "Steve? I thought you were done with fighting?" She asked and stomped forward angrily. She tilted her son's cheek down so that she could look at his eye properly. "Come with me." She grabbed her son's hand and walked with him to the bathroom. She made him sit on the toilet and started looking through the cabinet that the mirror hung on. She pulled out what looked like lipstick.

"Mom!" Steve said noticing that it was concealer. "I'm not a girl I can't wear makeup!"

Steve's mother fixed him with her glare and Steve looked at her desperately. "Steven-"

"Mom! Please! It's not the first time I've had to go to school with bumps and bruises. IT may not even be the last."

"You better hope it's the last because if it's not then you are going to be in trouble son." Steve nodded and went out to get ready for school.

He pulled on a white v-neck and a pair of jeans with his athletics jacket. He grabbed his crutches and finished up in the bathroom. He went down the stairs and caught the bus. He sat on the ride and pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Tony. _Hey what are you doing tonight?_

There was a reply after a minute that said: _Nothing why?_

_Because I want to hang out. Maybe catch a movie?_

There was a long pause as if he was contemplating if It was a joke or not. _Sure. I'll meet you at the theatre at 7?_

_ Sounds good to me._ Steve tucked his phone back into his pocket and looked up to see two new students. Who were they?

….

Tony got a text right as he was getting into the car with Pepper. He figured it was just a friendly wondering but he decided to ask why anyway.

_Because I want to hang out. Maybe catch a movie?_ Tony blushed like a school girl. Pepper noticed out of her peripheral vision.

"What is it Tony?" She asked. Tony excitedly read back the texts. Pepper calmed him. But it was Bruce who spoke next.

"Don't answer right away, wait a minute and then answer. Play hard to get… at least a little." Sweet innocent Bruce giving Tony such advice was shocking to say the least. Tony looked at him surprise evident on his face. Bruce blushed and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "It's like when Clint calls, I hesitate and then give a flippant answer. Text him now, it should be the right amount of time."

Tony typed: _Sure. I'll meet you at the theatre at 7? _He read to text to Bruce and he nodded his approval before Tony sent it. Steve's reply came in and Tony couldn't wait to see Steve. He felt an odd stirring in his chest and then butterflies were fluttering in his stomach as Pepper parked. They all walked into school together and they heard snippets of two threads of gossip.

"Peggy and Steve are done-"

"I heard the new guy's gay-"

"Yeah, and he's with that other one-"

"Cheated on him-"

Tony decided to ignore them and was practically skipping down the hall. He stopped when he saw Steve, he was leaning on his crutches and spreading from under his left eye to slightly his cheekbone was a purplish bruise that looked extremely painful. Tony strode up to him and looked at it touching Steve's cheek.

"You okay?" Tony asked. He was surprised when Steve leaned into his touch a bit.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Steve said. "It's from yesterday is all." Steve covered Tony's hand with his and discreetly kissed Tony's palm before letting it drop. Tony smiled and nodded.

"That's good."

"Friend Steven!" A new person said loudly clapping Steve on the back roughly. "Who is this?" The blonde guy grinned and flipped his shoulder length hair out of his face while looking at Tony.

"Thor, this is Anthony Stark. Though we call him Tony," Steve explained. The new guy, Thor, smiled and shook Tony's hand.

"Are you and Anthony together?" Thor asked genuinely.

Steve blushed, "N-no, I mean… it's just, complicated." Tony grinned and at that moment a boy with black hair wrapped Thor's arm around himself and pecked his cheek.

"Hullo Thor," the boy said silkily. He wore a perpetual smirk as he looked at Steve and Tony. "Who are they?" It wasn't said rudely, just unimpressed.

"This is Steven," Thor gestured to Steve and then to Tony, "and Anthony. This is my partner Loki." Loki held his hand out to each of them and then wrapped it around Thor's waist.

"Call me Steve," Steve said.

"Same with me, only not Steve. Call me Tony," Tony said. He grinned and then checked his watch. "Well, I have to get to class. See you at the movies Steve." Tony winked and then walked away. The day went by and Tony felt nervous as he tried to pick out the right clothes for his date.

….

Steve sat on the bus, happy, he hadn't run into Peggy and Bucky hadn't bugged him, plus he had a movie to go to. Whether it was a date or not he didn't know, nor did he care, either was he was excited and nervous.

After a shower he messed with his hair for a while, getting it to sit just right. He then proceeded to raid his wardrobe for the perfect shirt. He grabbed a fitted blue polo and then examined himself in the mirror. He hated that he had a black eye but it was faded a bit from this morning. He looked at it closely in the mirror before his mom snuck up behind him making him jump.

"You going on a date hun?" She asked. Steve nodded. "Worrying about how you look again sweetheart?" Once again Steve nodded. "I'm sure Peggy will love it." She kissed his cheek and that's when Steve caught her hand.

"Mom I need to tell you something. Peggy and me broke up, her and Bucky..." Steve stopped looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry honey but I'm sure this new girl will be better." She patted his shoulder and left. Steve decided to let her think that it was a girl if she wanted to. He looked at his eye again and decided not to do anything about it. He grabbed his crutches and walked out to his mom.

"Can you drive me to the theatre. I don't want to walk, I might get messy." Mrs. Rogers nodded and then dropped Steve off at the movies. He stood outside until Tony was dropped off by a girl. Steve felt a pang of jealousy stab through his chest. Steve walked over and Tony met him half-way.

"So?" Tony asked looking expectantly at Steve. "Any particular movie you had in mind?"

"Well, as nerdy as this sounds," Steve said blushing, "I kinda wanted to see _The Hobbit_. But if it's too dorky you can pick something else."

Tony grinned widely. "I've actually been waiting to see it to." Steve smiled and walked to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for _The Hobbit_." Steve said pulling out his wallet and paying for both tickets. He handed one to Tony.

"You didn't have to do that," Tony said.

"I know, but I invited you so I feel like I should pay." They walked in and settled into their seats. There weren't many people in the theatre, the midnight showing having been so packed. There were some kids in the rows towards the front but they sat somewhere near the middle. Steve and Tony both set their arms on the arm rest at the same time making Steve stutter out an apology.

"So," Tony started since the houselights were still up, "You never did answer my question, and before you ask which one, I mean the kiss."

Steve squirmed for a moment before mumbling, "It was really good."

"What, I didn't quite hear you?" Tony asked as the lights dimmed.

Steve leaned in and whispered in Tony's ear, "One of the best I ever had." Steve then put on his 3-D glasses and Tony did the same in a state of shock but that soon wore off when the movie started.

~Timeskip~

Steve jumped when he heard Gollum's voice for the first time in a while. He accidentally grabbed Tony's hand. He looked at Tony who seemed unaffected so he kept it there. The movie progressed quickly and soon the credits were rolling much to both of their disappointment. They sat listening to the closing music and Tony leaned his head on Steve's shoulder. Steve, out of reflex, kissed the top of his head. Tony looked up and pulled on the front of his shirt kissing Steve.

Steve ran his fingers through Tony's hair and it rested on the back of Tony's head. Tony gripped the front of his shirt and ran his tongue over Steve's bottom lip. Steve jumped back blushing. Tony looked away, "Sorry I didn't mean to-" But Steve kissed him with renewed vigour. They parting seeing that the employees that cleaned the theatre were coming in. Steve slipped his hand into Tony's and they walked out together, the same girl picking Tony up that dropped him off. Steve gave him a kiss and Tony smirked as he walked to the car.

Steve texted his mother to pick him up and stood outside the movies until his mom came. He slipped into the car grinning and his mother patted his knee with a smile. Maybe dating Stark, correction _Tony_, wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

….

Tony couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he rode home with Pepper. "So?" Pepper asked excitedly. "How'd it go?"

Tony grinned and then winked, "I don't kiss and tell sweetpea." Pepper squealed.

"You kissed?! On your first date, or did you kiss him? There's a difference."

"I kissed him but he kissed back. Then we broke apart and then he kissed me," Tony said. Pepper thought for a moment and then she smiled.

"It counts then!" She chattered on happily until she dropped Tony off. "Oh! Tony!" She called as he was getting out, he turned to look at her. "Don't text him right away, let him text you first." Tony nodded and then walked into his house where his mother was making dinner and his father was reading some work files.

"I'm back!" Tony said. Maria Stark looked up at her son and how happy he looked.

"Hello Anthony," She smiled and then turned back to her meatloaf. Howard looked up from his files to see his son's happy countenance.

"Welcome back Anthony," Howard said closing the file folder. "Where were you?"

Tony wasn't even bothered by his father's prying. "At the movies, on the best date of my life." Tony went to the fridge and got out a can of Coke.

Tony was opening the tab when his father asked, "You didn't violate this young lady did you?" Tony rolled his eyes and sat down at the table as Mrs. Stark listened intently.

"Dad, you're wring on two accounts, one, I didn't violate anyone, and two, I wasn't on a date with a girl this time." Tony took a sip of his drink. "Why can't I have fun without deflowering anyone, I assume you and Mom did, or else I think you have something to tell me." Mrs. Stark laughed as Mr. Howard gaped at his son.

"Tony!" He spluttered.

"If you don't want it brought up, then don't bring it up Dad." Tony said grinning at Howard's mortified expression. "I'll be in my room studying if you need me." He went up to his room and was reading a book on Microphysics until his phone went off playing ACDC's _Shoot to Thrill_. Tony practically dove at the phone.

_Hey tonight was fun, I want to do it again sometime_. Tony smiled at the phone.

_Yeah, I had fun too. I definitely would want to do something again too_.

"Anthony!" Tony heard his mom call so he went downstairs carrying his Coke. Dinner passed without a hitch and Tony sat with his book, his father with the newspaper, and his mother with her sewing. Tony, although he usually craved his parent's attention, he was content just to sit with them, even if no interaction was occurring.

….

Steve's mom had dinner ready and they ate and talked about his date. Steve made sure to change the pronouns. They talked about others things as well and then Steve went off to do his homework but decided to text Tony instead. They conversed for a while and when Tony said he's have a good time too and he'd love to do it again, Steve's stomach did flips.

Steve fell asleep thinking about Tony and hoping that Tony felt the same way, as confused as it may be, as he did.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony woke up with his Microphysics book open on his chest and two empty cans of Coke lying on the floor. He blearily looked around and saw he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt. He stretched and reached for his phone. It read 10:56 am, early for Tony on a Saturday. He smiled at the memories of last night and decided that he wanted to hear Steve's voice, but he'd wait until later to call. His phone rang _Shoot to Thrill_ playing and he checked the caller ID, it was Bruce.

"Hey Bruce," Tony answered. "What's up big guy?"

"Just bored and Pepper won't pick up."

"Then call Clint," Tony said rubbing the back of his head, messing his hair up further.

"It's too early for him, he told me he's not a morning person." Tony could feel Bruce blush through the phone.

"Oh, well alright," Tony said walking down the stairs. His father was at work so his mother was probably sleeping. Tony made bacon in the microwave while Bruce talked.

"So then he just kinda leaned forward and, yeah," Bruce said shyly. Tony smiled, Bruce was so shy. "Natasha was just smiling and then she kissed both of our heads and just kept smiling."

"I'm happy for you Bruce," Tony said.

"Sorry Tony but I have to go," Bruce said and they said their goodbyes. Tony crunched on his bacon until his mother walked in. She was quiet, as usual, and her brown curls were mussed. She kissed his head and ruffled his hair.

"Good morning Anthony."

"Morning Mom." Mrs. Stark poured herself some coffee and drank it before she went back upstairs to get dressed. Tony walked around in his sweats and flopped onto his bed after a while. He looked at the clock, it was 11:13, a decent time to call.

He picked up his cell and pressed the call when Steve's number popped up in the contacts. He pressed the phone to his ear nervously biting his bottom lip. It rung once before it was picked up. "Hello?" A female voice crackled through the phone. Tony's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Hey, this is Tony Stark and I wanted to talk to Steve," Tony said sullenly.

"Oh! Just a moment," There was a pause a faint call of 'Steven' before the person was back on the line, "Hold on, he was in the shower. So you're one of Steve's friends?" Tony sounded confused as he answered with a simple yes. Who was this girl? "It's always nice to talk to Steven's friends, as his mom he avoids introducing me to his friends." Tony sighed inwardly, it was his _mother_, Steve wasn't cheating on him, or thought nothing about last night.

"Well it's nice to talk to Mrs. Rogers," Tony said politely and smiling. He heard Steve's deep voice in the background.

"Mom! What are you doing?! Who is it?"

"A very polite and nice boy named Tony," Mrs. Rogers said. Tony heard a little scuffle and then Steve was on the line.

"Hey Tony, sorry about my mom."

"It's alright, she seems cool." Tony said chuckling.

"What's up?" Steve asked.

"Just wanted to hear your voice," Tony blurted before thinking of something to say.

"You gettin' sentimental on me Stark?" Steve asked. Tony heard a door close and the rustle of fabric.

"Nah, just thinking about last night and maybe you coming to my place?" Tony asked. Steve paused and silence ran between both of them. "Steve?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Steve apologized. "Uh, yeah, sure I'll come over. Where do you live?"

"I can come get you," Tony said. "tell me your address and I can be there after lunch. Or I can come get you now."

"Whatever you want to do Tony."

"I'm coming to get you," Tony said. Steve gave Tony his address and Tony got dressed and left. He drove his mom's car to Steve's house and knocked on the door clasping his hands behind his back. A pretty woman with blonde curls opened the door. "Hello, I'm Tony Stark." He held out his hand and Mrs. Rogers shook it.

"Hello Tony, my name's Sarah Rogers."

….

Steve rushed trying to get clothes on and get ready to go to Tony's. He was walking down the stairs looking for a shirt, he had on his jeans and was rushing to find his shirt. He called for his mom and she walked in with Tony right behind her. Steve blushed, "Oh, um, hiya Tony. Mom have you seen my blue t-shirt?" She nodded and Steve blushed as Tony winked at him looking him up and down. Mrs. Rogers came with a folded shirt and handed it to her son. Steve slipped it over his head and combed his hair back into place.

….

Tony stared at Steve's muscled and bare chest. He had his boxers sitting right under his bellybutton and his jeans were slung around his hips. Tony winked and then kept openly staring at Steve's naked torso. Mrs. Rogers went to retrieve the wanted shirt and Steve's blush didn't disappear. When Steve finally did get the shirt he slipped it on over his head, having to raise him arms and his pants fell a bit lower. Steve pulled his shirt down and Tony's distraction was abated.

….

"Ready to go?" Steve asked. Tony nodded and smiled at Mrs. Rogers.

"I'll be sure to get him home at a reasonable hour Mrs. Rogers."

"Please, you can call me Sarah, Tony," Sarah said patting the boy's shoulder. Tony smiled and bid her goodbye and Steve kissed his mother's cheek. Tony drove with one hand on the wheel the other in Steve's.

"You haven't told her have you?" Tony asked.

Steve blushed, "Uh, no, I haven't yet. I don't know how to tell her. I've never really ever shown interest in a boy before so… yeah," Steve explained. "You mad?"

Tony shrugged, "Not really. I understand how you feel. You don't want to disappoint her." Steve nodded. "I was there too at one point Steve. I didn't want my dad to freak out when I told him. He didn't mind as much as I thought."

"Really?"

"He told me that if it made me happy, then it was fine with him. Besides, like I said before, your mom seems pretty cool and I'm sure that she can convince your dad that it's alright." Steve flinched at the word 'dad'.

"Uh, Tony, my dad's dead. He was K.I.A a few years ago," Steve looked down.

"Oh God Steve I'm sorry I brought it up," Tony said glancing at Steve's sad expression. He pulled over real quick and turned to Steve. "I didn't know."

"I know, it really shouldn't bother me anymore but it feels weird," Steve said looking up. "Like you said, you didn't know." Steve smiled weakly. Tony tilted his chin to look at him and then kissed him softly. Steve smiled genuinely then and they left to go to Tony's house.

Steve walked nervously behind Tony when he opened the door. "Do I need to take my shoes off?" Steve asked looking at his feet. Tony shook his head.

"No you don't have to." Steve nodded and walked with Tony. A very beautiful woman walked out from the hallway carrying a laundry basket. She had long, waist-length dark brown curls and pretty brown eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a hair clip that kept most of it out of her face. This must be Tony's mother.

"Hello Anthony," the woman said kissing Tony's forehead. Tony smiled at her.

"Mom this is Steve Rogers, Steve this is my mom, Maria Stark." Tony introduced them and Steve outstretched his hand politely.

"Hello ma'am." Steve said. She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"No need to be so formal Steve, just call me Maria." Steve nodded.

"Yes ma'am, I mean Mrs. Maria." Tony smiled as his mother rolled her eyes.

"Just Maria will do," she said, "adding Mrs. Makes me feel so old."

"All due respect but I was raised to respect people, especially a lady such as yourself," Steve said. "So please bear with me." Maria stood and then chuckled nodding.

She burst out into full laughter, "I'm sorry Steve," she said between fits of laughter, "You just remind me of Howard when we first met." Tony rolled his eyes at his mother's reminiscing.

"Well Mom, this is the guy I went on the date with," Tony said.

"You mean the date that was the best you ever had?" Maria asked. Tony blushed and Steve smirked at Tony.

"We'll be upstairs in my room if you need us." Tony grabbed Steve's wrist and began to tug him up the steps.

"Anthony Edward Stark, if you close that door I swear to God I will skin you alive!" Maria called after her son giving her trademark glare. Tony rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"Alright Mom." Tony lead Steve up the stairs to his room and left the door open. "So this is my room." Steve scanned the room and stood while Tony sat on his bed.

"Sit down Steve," Tony said patting the spot next to him. Steve sat and they talked about some stuff and that's when Steve discovered Tony's Microphysics book.

"You can read this?" Steve asked glaring at it. Tony nodded and Steve set it aside. "What was with your mom's comment about the door, if I may ask?"

"Well," Tony looked down slightly ashamed, "I'm not gonna lie, I've brought more than a few girls home."

Steve looked down, "Oh." Tony took Steve's hand in his.

"But that's not why I asked you to come. Those girls didn't mean anything to me, but you do." Steve looked up and Tony looked sincere.

"Did not even one mean anything?" Steve asked looking like a little boy.

"Only one," Tony said smiling softly. "She was my first and we're still friends."

"Who was it?" Steve asked. Tony looked at him looking as if he was considering answering or not.

"Pepper," Tony answered. Steve looked at Tony and nodded.

"Let's just get one thing clear though Tony," Steve said scooting closer and cupping the back of Tony's neck. He leaned in closely and almost growled, "You're mine." Tony nodded and Steve closed the gap between them. They kissed heated, Tony beginning to go for the hem of Steve's shit and tugging at his while Steve nipped at his bottom lip .They heard a squeak from outside Tony's room. Maria stood there with Tony's laundry.

"Tony!" She said shocked.

Steve stood and fixed his shirt, "I'm sorry Mrs. Stark," Steve decided that formal would be better for now, "It was my fault. I kissed Tony, not the other way around, I didn't mean to cause any trouble." Steve swallowed as he waited for Maria to say something.

She smiled, "Steve, I'm not angry and Tony's not in trouble I was just a bit surprised it all." Maria set Tony's laundry on top of his dresser. "Please don't do anything drastic you two." Maria winked and walked back down the stairs. Steve sat back down with Tony and covered Tony's hand with his own. "Your mom was sure cool about that. I think mine would have exploded at the mere thought."

Tony nodded sympathetically and kissed Steve's cheek tenderly. "It's alright, we'll figure it out. I'll help you think of something to say." Steve kissed Tony and they resumed their previous make-out session which ended in Steve pinning Tony to the bed on his back. Steve pulled away embarrassed and Tony apologized.

Steve settled down on Tony's bed next to Tony. Tony snuggled up to Steve's chest. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulder and rested his palm against Tony's back. They sat in a companionable silence and then Tony asked a question so quietly that Steve almost didn't hear him.

"Are we dating?" Tony looked at Steve's face as his brows knitted in thought. Steve grinned up at the ceiling and then kissed Tony.

"Yeah. I mean why would I do all the things I've done if we weren't? Last time I checked 'just friends' didn't kiss, period let alone the way we do." Tony snuggled up to Steve and set his head right above Steve's heart, kissing it.

"Thanks Steve," Tony said and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. They sat once again in silence. Tony noticed the time and sat up. "This has been great but I'm afraid it's time for me to take you home again." Steve nodded and grabbed Tony's arm before he could leave.

"But first," he said and kissed Tony. Tony gripped the side of Steve's head like he was a dying man and Steve was his lifeline.

….

Tony really didn't know what to think anymore, one moment he and Steve were sitting in silence the next they were kissing like there was no tomorrow, Tony's one fear at the moment, that there wouldn't be a tomorrow for them. Tony, as Steve kissed him, held onto him, afraid that if he let go Steve would slip away from him, never again to return to his life. Tony had seen way too many people do that.

Tony pulled away and tucked his head under Steve's chin, who merely wrapped his arms around him and swayed slightly. Tony clutched onto Steve and then Steve kissed his head. "Come on, let's get me home before my mom's head explodes."

Tony just nodded and gestured to his keys when his mother inclined an eyebrow. She nodded and they walked out to Tony's car. They sat for a minute before Tony started the car. Steve set his hand over Tony's and kissed him. "Tony?"

"Mm?"

"When I get home, I'm going to tell her, my mom, about us." Tony looked at him, completely shocked.

"Really?" Tony asked. Steve nodded. Tony smiled and drove but slower than they had come.

"Why are you driving so slowly?" Steve asked.

"I'm giving you time to think about what you're going to say," Tony said turning. Steve nodded and stared out the window deep in thought. He fiddled with his crutches and watched the scenery go by. Tony squeezed Steve's hand which snapped him back to reality. "You want me to come in with you?" Steve shook his head and stared at the door of his house.

"No, I don't think this is going to be pretty so I think you should go. Besides, I don't want her to get angry at you." Steve took a deep breath and Tony gave him a peck good-bye before Steve walked inside. God Tony hoped it would all be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki slipped into Thor's room and wrapped his arms around Thor's waist while he was studying. Thor jumped slightly and then relaxed when he turned and saw Loki's head of black hair on his shoulder. "Loki, I must study for my exam tomorrow."

"You can study later, I'm bored and you haven't paid me any mind since we moved here. I feel neglected Thor." Loki kissed behind Thor's ear and hummed as he buried his nose in his hair.

"Loki, please, I must focus on my studies." Thor pulled Loki around by his arm and sat the younger male on his lap, looking over Loki's shoulder to read his text book. Loki turned and straddled the leg Thor had him sitting on previously and snapped the text book shut.

"Come on Thor," Loki purred, "Are you sure that your studies are more important than your lover Thor?" Thor growled and Loki leaned forward to kiss him knowing that Thor had given in, again. "How many times are you going to fall for that Thor?"

"As many times as you are involved love," Thor said pulling Loki in for a kiss. Loki grinned into the kiss and Thor had picked Loki up to deposit him on the bed when there was a knock at the door. Thor accidentally dropped Loki and Loki ran and opened the book and sat at the desk while Thor answered the door, there stood Frigga, their mother.

"There you are Loki," Frigga said, "I've been looking for you. What are you doing in Thor's room?"

"Thor was just helping me with my studies," Loki said pointing at the book. "Weren't you Thor?" Thor nodded and smiled at his mother. "What was it you needed Mother?"

"I was just going to tell you that you have a letter," Frigga held the letter out to her youngest son and he scrambled up to get it. He smiled down at it and then at her.

"Thank you Mother," Loki said. She nodded and closed the door behind her. Loki stared at the letter, the results of his blood test, his secret blood test. No one but Thor knew about it, but only because Loki needed Thor's blood, he didn't believe his parents that he was their son, their biological son anyway.

Thor looked down and set his hand on Loki's shoulder as encouragement. Loki took a deep breath and carefully opened the envelope. He read the letter and let out a little gasp. The test results were quite clear, he was NOT Thor's biological brother. He was relieved and sad at the same time, relieved as he hadn't been sleeping with his brother for almost a year now, sad that his parents had been lying to him. He shook, sadness melting away to expose raw anger. He snatched up the letter and envelope and stormed downstairs to where his parents were.

Thor ran after Loki but it was too late. "What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Loki threw the letter down on the table where his father sat with his mother cooking nearby. She turned and looked startled as she walked over to where Odin was reading the letter. When Odin looked up with sheer calm Loki went off. "How could you not think this was important to tell me?! This was _important_! Did you think that one day you could just say 'Oh hello son, I mean not really because you're adopted just to let you know'! It's bad enough I had to find out this way, _**ON MY OWN**_ but did you really think I wouldn't figure it out!?" Loki was almost in tears and Thor discreetly put a hand on the small of his back rubbing little soothing circles there.

Frigga stepped forward, "Loki, we didn't tell you thinking it better-"

"For who!?" Loki's tears had overflowed and he blinked them away, "Definitely not for me!" Loki was sobbing silently now. He angrily wiped the tears away and then glared at his "parents". He turned to Thor and pulled him by the front of his t-shirt into a deep kiss.

Thor threaded his fingers into Loki's hair forgetting where he was and who was watching. Loki pulled back and glared at Odin and Frigga again. "Well at least one good thing came out of this, Thor and I can be together with clear conscious, it's not like we're _brothers_." Loki spat the word 'brothers' angrily and stormed upstairs to his room. Thor ran after him and found him buried in his favorite emerald blanket.

Thor sat down and rubbed Loki's back soothingly. "Loki, you know they meant well, they didn't want to hurt you."

Loki's angry mumbles were thrown at Thor without him turning to look at him, "I know but I can't help it. I just couldn't believe that they didn't tell me." Thor leaned over and kissed Loki's head and neck.

"They still love you Loki. As do I," Thor said and hugged Loki from behind. Loki smiled and turned to look at Thor.

"I know, and I love you, you big dolt." Loki pecked Thor on the lips and Thor just grinned. They heard a knock and they both turned to see Frigga standing there looking at them sadly.

"Loki, Thor, may I speak to both of you for a moment?" The boys nodded and Frigga watched them. "Boys, how long has this… affair been going on?"

"About a year," Loki responded the look on his face almost daring Frigga to say something.

She nodded, "You know your father is quite angry at you two. He asked me to talk to both of you. He said that it was wrong of you two to keep up this affair, especially since you are brothers." Frigga looked upset at having to say this but she did.

Loki scowled. "I may love whomever I wish, neither you nor Odin can change that," Loki said it menacingly and used his father's name. "Thor is my first love and I wish for him to be my only love, we aren't brothers by blood so there is no problem. We grew up raised to love each other as brothers and it developed into something more, that is all."

Frigga knelt before her two boys and smiled. "If it were up to me, I would let you two be together but your father is set in his ways." Loki looked down a bit ashamed of how he had spoken to her earlier, she was on their side after all. "I will try to speak to him but I think you should pretend as though you two aren't together when you're at the house." Thor and Loki nodded and then Frigga left. Thor kissed Loki's temple and then started to walk out.

"Thor?"

"Yes Loki?"

"I love you… you know that right?"

"Of course I do, and I love you as well," Thor smiled after he said it and then walked out leaving Loki alone. Alone. As he always was.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve walked inside fidgeting nervously. "Mom! I'm home!" he called and pulled off his sneakers. Sarah walked in wiping her hands on her apron and kissed Steve's cheek.

"Are you alright Steven?" She asked noticing Steve's look.

"I think we need to talk about something," Steve said sitting at the kitchen table. Sarah looked concerned for her son and then she sat down.

"What is it honey?"

"I'm not quite sure how to tell you this," Steve began and then sighed, "Well, here goes nothing, there's this guy, and um, well, oh forget it!" Steve glared at the ceiling for a moment and then started again. "Mom, I'm dating Tony, have been for about three days. He's a really great guy and I really like him." Sarah sat taking in this information and then she looked down her bangs hiding her face. Steve held his breath hoping for the best. When his mother looked up she had a hurt and hard glint in her eye.

"Steven Rogers, why did you lie to me?" She said it calmly but the words had a bite to them.

"I'm sorry I just thought you would be angry, that you wouldn't… I don't know, that you wouldn't accept it," Steve looked down at his hands semi-ashamed of himself now.

Sarah's voice softened, "Steven, you are my son and I love you no matter what." She stood and kissed his forehead and then chuckled. "Except if you get a girl pregnant, then you're in big trouble." Steve chuckled and then smiled.

"I don't think you have to worry about that Mom."

"I better not," Sarah gave a puny glare and then smiled. "Now go on." She swatted him with the dish towel and grinned. Steve went up and yawned as he did his homework while Sarah finished making dinner. She knocked on Steve's open door. "Dinner's ready." Steve stood and stretched as he walked down the hallway. On the table was spaghetti and meatballs, Steve's favorite. They ate in silence which was odd for them but Steve figured his mom was still a bit angry with lying to her.

He smiled though because now they can get past it and then move on and he and Tony can be together. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

….

Tony flopped back onto his bed and couldn't take the smile off his face. Steve had been at his house and his mother seemed to like him so that was good. He dreaded his father's homecoming because he knew that his mother would blab all about "that boy that Tony's dating" to him and Howard would give him the evil eye for the next few days. But that still couldn't dampen Tony's bright smile that had been plastered on by Steve.

Tony hadn't felt this way about anyone, not even Pepper. The mere thought of Steve made Tony smile and feel giddy and lightheaded. Almost like when he was twelve and had met Pepper for the first time. But stronger. He grinned again and sighed when he heard a curt rap on his open bedroom door. "What?" Tony asked not looking up but knowing it was Howard that stood in the doorway.

"Anthony, your mother just told me that you had a young man here?"

"Yeah Dad."

"Alright, just making sure." Howard's footfalls retreated into his study and Tony growled, his father had off-set his good mood. His phone went off and he checked it seeing that it was a text from Steve.

_Hey, talked to my mom. She's alright with it I think, she didn't say much._ Tony read it a few times and then replied.

_That's good I suppose, maybe she just needs time._

_I guess, I wish she could have talked to you. You're better with people than I am I guess._

Tony chuckled. _Not really, I've just done this before._

Steve didn't reply for a while but when he did it was a short, yet endearingly sweet, message. _I wish you were here, I would hold you and never let go._

Tony smiled. _Me too_. There was no more texts after that but it had lightened Tony's mood considerably. He skipped downstairs and began doing some fiddling with technology to fix their TV. Howard smiled, no that wasn't the right word it was merely an upturn of the lips but it was as close as Howard Stark was going to get, when he saw his son shock himself on one of the exposed wires, swearing under his breath.

"Anthony," Howard said the 'smile' still on his face. Tony looked up and his hair was mussed from where his head had been inside the TV. The screwdriver nestled behind his ear fell and Tony looked a bit worried for a moment. "Dinner is ready." Tony nodded.

"Hold on and just let me put this thing back together." Tony hurriedly fixed the television and then replaced it back into its proper spot. He wiped his hands off on a spare rag he had in his pocket and then washed his hands before sitting at the table. His parents both watched him as he began eating but he wiped his mouth and looked at them when he noticed their stares. "What is it?"

Howard spoke first. "Tony, your mother and I want to make sure that you and this boy are being safe-"

"Oh dear lord!" Tony yelled, "I swear that Steve and I aren't like _**that**_! And I don't plan to be like that with him anytime soon!" Tony sighed and pouted, "Can't you two just trust me for once?"

Maria and Howard looked at their son who seemed genuinely hurt that his parents didn't trust him. Maria spoke next, "Tony, you know that we've had… problems, like this from you before. We just don't want you getting into any more trouble."

"This is different!" Tony protested. "I really like Steve and I don't want to rush things! He's different than all those other girls. He's special, it's like… I don't know." Tony sighed like a lovesick puppy and then looked up seeing the sappy glances his parents were giving each other. "Don't even get gross on me guys!"

Howard rolled his eyes at his son and kissed Maria's forehead. "Alright." They finished their meal in silence and watched the newly fixed TV together. As Tony was sitting there he got an idea, an amazingly stupid idea.

….

Steve was lying in bed in his boxers and was trying to go to sleep. He tossed and turned fitfully but when there was a small peck sound he stopped immediately. He tensed as he heard it again noticing it was coming from the window. He flattened himself against the wall and then peeked around the curtain. When he did he was face to face with one Tony Stark.

"Tony?" Steve asked and Tony grinned. Steve opened the window and helped Tony pop the screen out of place. "What are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" Tony asked climbing into Steve's bedroom. Steve blushed at Tony's appraising gaze.

"I am but it's," Steve looked at his digital clock, "11:50 at night. My mom is asleep and I should be too."

"Then let's sleep." Steve's breathing hitched as Tony peeled off his shirt and backed him onto the bed. Tony settled in between his thighs. He chuckled nervously.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to lie here and listen to your heartbeat. It's comforting," Tony said and pressed his head against Steve's chest. Tony kissed the spot over Steve's heart and settled down to sleep. Steve blushed and then he wrapped a tentative arm around Tony's waist before going to sleep himself.

Steve woke up to a familiar voice, his mother's. Well crap. He sat up blearily only making Tony slide into his lap as the door to his room opened. She looked in and Steve thought she was going to explode. "Steven Grant Rogers!" She said angrily. "How dare you do this! And in my own house!" She sounded so scandalized and Steve wondered what was going on until he looked down, he and Tony were both under the covers and as far as his mother could see it looked as if they were naked.

"Mom! It's not what it looks like!" Steve said standing accidentally dumping Tony into the floor. "I still have my clothes on, I'm a virgin!"


	7. Chapter 7

Steve blushed as Tony looked at him incredulously and his mother suspiciously. He elected to ignore Tony and focused on his mother. "I'll take him home right now and then come and get ready for school."

Sarah glared and Tony offered a suggestion from his nest in the floor, having not moved, "My house is on the way to school from here so you could get ready, drop me off and then go to school." He looked down when both the Rogers' gazes landed on him.

"Well at least Tony has some sense Steven," Sarah said sighing and then walking out. "This better not happen again Steven!" Steve sighed and slumped back onto his bed before he felt a warmth crawling onto his lap and snaking around his waist. Tony was between Steve's knees with his head on Steve's thigh and was hugging him around the middle.

"I'm sorry I got you in trouble with your mom Steve," Tony said kissing Steve's side. Steve smiled and kissed the top of Tony's head.

"It's alright, you didn't know. Now I need to get dressed and get ready. Come with me?" Steve got Tony to look at him and when Tony nodded he stood and pulled Tony up with him. Tony followed him as Steve looked through his closet to find something to wear, he picked out a blue v-neck and a pair of jeans. He pulled them on and went to the bathroom, he now realized why his mom had immediately freaked out.

His hair was mussed and his lips were a shade darker than usual and a bit swollen. He checked his eye, the bruise receding a bit. Steve tsked at it angrily hoping that it will go away sooner, but no such luck yet, Steve brushed his teeth and cleaned up, all while Tony stood in the doorway awkwardly. Steve smiled at him and then lead him back to the bedroom giving him a small kiss.

He packed his school bag and out on some socks before leading Tony downstairs and to his car. They both exchanged glances with Steve's mother and then left without a word. Tony cringed as they arrived at his house. "Come in with me?" Steve nodded and parked his car. He got out and walked with his hand inside Tony's as he walked in the door. Soon there were two angry parents swooping down on them.

"Where have you been?!" Maria asked looking at Tony for any sign of injury and then questions all seemed to blur together as they were asked in rapid succession. Tony looked agitated and was gritting his teeth when all the questions finally stopped.

"I was with Steve," Tony said lifting up their held hands. "I went over there last night and stayed the night." His father began to speak but Tony cut him off, "And no, I did not sleep with him dad. Thank you and I'll be getting ready for school in my room." Tony stomped off dragging a stunned Steve behind him. Tony let go of his hand and began angrily searching for clothes. He began to pull one off the hanger but Steve stopped him by holding onto his hands and slipping the shirt out of his hands.

"Hey," Steve said making Tony look at him. "Stop and take a deep breath, they were worried, there's nothing wrong with that. It means they care, now besides, the way you were going to take your shirt off the hanger you were going to rip it." Tony nodded and Steve slipped the shirt off the hanger, set it on the nearby dresser and slowly slid Tony's shirt over his head. Tony placed his arms on Steve's shoulder and they touched their foreheads together and just stayed like that. Steve smiled and kissed the end of Tony's nose and then took the new shirt. He slid it over Tony's head and stood while Tony put his arms through the correct holes. They stood there and Steve walked off to find Tony a pair of pants.

Steve came back with a black set of jeans and handed them to Tony before turning around. "What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Giving you a sliver of privacy to put your pants on."

Steve heard Tony snort behind him out also the rustling of fabric as Tony pulled on his pants. Steve was turned around by his shoulders and was met with a soft, warm pair of lips on his. Steve smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. Tony slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and they walked out to Steve's car. They sat in the car having arrived early and Tony broke the silence. "So, do you want to keep this on the down-low?"

Steve looked at him shocked, "Why would you think that?" Tony shrugged and looked so insecure that Steve kissed him hard on the mouth. "Don't ever think that I'm ashamed of you Tony." Tony smiled and then got out of the car sliding across the hood to get to the other side. Steve got out and he inspected his car. There was a slight scratch and Steve pouted, "Never do that again."

"Alright." Tony kissed Steve's cheek and slipped his hand into Steve's. They walked inside to see Coulson and Principal Fury tacking up a bulletin on the notice board. It read: _Romeo and Juliet Audition Sign-ups_.

They inspected it and Tony snorted and looked at Coulson. "What's this about?"

"Our new drama teacher discussed a play and we decided on Romeo and Juliet," Coulson said smiling proudly. Tony cracked up and Coulson looked at his sternly. "Problem Stark?"

"Nope," Tony said as Coulson walked off. Tony went to mock the play until he turned and saw Steve studying with genuine interest. Tony walked over, "Are you really thinking about auditioning?"

Steve shrugged, "Dunno, maybe." Tony nodded.

"Well I'll help you run lines if you want."

Steve smiled and walked to his locker. "Really?"

"Of course." Tony smiled back and as Steve was packing up his books Thor and Loki approached. Thor greeted them loudly as Loki semi-smiled in their direction. "So have you guys seen the audition sign-ups?"

"Yes Friend Anthony, Loki and I shall be auditioning ourselves, will either of you?" Thor beamed.

"Steve might." Tony said prodding his boyfriend's side.

"That's wonderful Steven," Loki smiled and it was a very lovely thing. Tony felt a pang of jealousy at how Loki looked when he smiled. "Maybe we could run lines together?" Tony's stomach twisted and he growled at the raven-haired young man.

"I'm going to help him," Tony said voice laced with jealousy.

Loki stepped forward and placed his palms on Steve's muscular chest making him blush. "Well, if you change your mind and want my help, I'm sure you'll know where to find me." Loki winked and smiled making Tony turn red with anger. Tony growled and then began barking which surprised Loki into stepping back. Steve looked down at him shocked and then kissed him to quiet him.

When Steve pulled back Tony said, "Great way of shutting me up." Steve nodded and kissed him again. Tony pulled back and leaned against Steve's shoulder while Loki and Thor gaped, well Thor gaped and Loki grinned.

Tony growled at Loki again but used his words. "Mine," Tony said looking right at Loki and grabbing Steve's butt. Steve yelped and blushed bright red before grabbing Tony's hand and keeping it in his own. Loki and Thor said goodbye and Tony took his chance, he grabbed Steve's shirt and pushed him against the lockers and kissed him roughly. Steve squeaked and gripped Tony's shoulders in shock. "Mine," Tony mumbled against Steve's lips repeatedly between kisses. Steve smiled slightly and nodded. Tony began walking and pulling Steve with him and Steve complied easily.

They arrived at a janitor's closet and Steve closed the door with his foot. Steve pulled back and locked the door, remembering Clint having walked in the last time. Tony pressed against Steve and Steve bit back a moan. His thoughts scrambled and with Tony's lips on his neck and hands at his belt it was _**really**_ hard to think properly. A small sound escaped Steve's lips and it sounded almost like a moan but not quite.

Steve pushed him away so as to be able to think and say what he wanted. His face blazed crimson as he spoke. "T-tony… I want this, _God I want this_, but I can't, not here and not now." Steve felt the tightness in his pants and tried to keep his head on straight. "Do you understand?" Tony looked at him and nodded before he smiled.

"Although Steve, by the look of your pants, you may need some private time," Tony quipped.

Steve's blush turned an even brighter shade and he squirmed embarrassedly. "Um… can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well I meant to tell you earlier but I forgot. Mom is going on a trip for a few days, and I was thinking, since she's leaving tonight, if maybe you could stay… with me?" Tony stood wide-eyed and shocked as Steve stared at the ground. Tony threw his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

"Of course I will Steve." Tony made Steve look at him and smiled.

"I'll call you when it's all clear." Tony slipped his hand into Steve's and they decided to leave the closet before tons of people began crowding the hallway. They walked out and separated for their own classes but both their minds were fixated on what might happen when they stayed together. A smile graced both their faces for most of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve sat in the living room his mother going over the "Rules of the House". She was pacing and doing some last minute packing as she ranted on the importance of the rules. She turned to look him in the eye. "Now Steven, your spring breaks starts tomorrow remember?" Steve had completely forgotten about it. Steve nodded. "Alright so be careful, there's emergency money for if you need to go shopping for food, which I doubt you will have to, but it's in the little house on top of the microwave." Steve nodded and Sarah kissed his forehead. "Behave for me?"

"Of course Mom." Steve smiled. "Need any help loading the car up?" Sarah nodded and Steve lifted up a couple of her bags and walked them to the car. He carried the bags out and watched as she organized. He gave her a final kiss on the cheek good-bye and watched as she drove away. He waited until he couldn't see her anymore before he raced upstairs and called Tony.

"She gone?" Tony asked as he picked up.

"Yep. You ready?" Steve asked and bounced excitedly, this was one of the few times he had ever broken his mother's rules.

"I'll be over in a few."

"See ya then, love you."

"Love you too." They hung up and Tony drove in his car giving his parents an excuse as he left. He had a backpack with clothes and junk in the backseat because he planned on staying the night for a few days. He drove into Steve's driveway and there the afore mentioned boy stood smiling at Tony. "Hey there," Tony said getting out and grabbing his bag.

"Let me take that," Steve said shouldering the bag and taking Tony's hand in his. Tony smiled and when they got inside Steve set Tony's bag down by the door and picked him up. Tony yelped but then he locked his legs around Steve's waist and draped his arms around Steve's neck. They kissed and Steve gently dumped Tony onto the couch and knelt between Tony's legs. He smiled and then Tony was pulling him down for another kiss. They just kissed for a while and then Tony whined, an odd sound if you knew anything about Tony.

Steve pulled back and Tony's face was starting to turn red. "What?" Steve asked confused. Tony pointed down and Steve looked to see he was practically kneeing Tony in the crotch. He stood up and began apologizing profusely.

Tony smiled breathlessly and shook his head. "It's fine, I'm fine Steve. Kiss me again?" Steve grinned and Tony gripped his hair to keep him in place this time. Things heated up quickly and soon shirts were off and in a pile on the floor. Steve trembled as Tony's experienced hands began wandering across his bare chest. Tony smiled and pressed kisses to Steve's jaw and neck before sliding his hands down Steve's back which made him shake violently. "You're okay," Tony whispered encouragingly into Steve's ear. Steve nodded and tried to stop but he couldn't. Tony's hands just made him freak out, but in a good way. His thoughts scattered and his brain went fuzzy in general, his body shook almost as if he's cold but his whole body felt like it was on fire. Tony made him a contradiction.

….

Steve stroked Tony's wet hair and sighed tiredly. Things had gotten a little out of hand but he didn't care much, he just hoped that next time they could make it to the bedroom. They lay on the couch, Steve having laid Tony on his chest, and Tony was sleeping but Steve felt too wired to do so. He kissed the top of Tony's head and then decided to put him in bed, the couch wasn't exactly comfortable.

Steve stood and took Tony in his arms and carried him to his bedroom and laid him on his bed before he went back downstairs and put his boxers back on. He walked over to the fridge and made himself a sandwich. He was eating when Tony walked down the stairs rubbing at his eyes. "Hey," he mumbled sleepily. Steve was too distracted by Tony's naked body to respond. "Eyes up here Steve," Tony said. Steve looked up and smiled.

"Hey, you alright?" Steve asked looking at the forming bruises on Tony's hips.

Tony nodded and winced as he stepped down oddly. His legs and lower body were a bit sore but he'd live. Steve stood to help Tony but he waved him off. "I'm fine." Steve sat back down and Tony walked over to the place where their clothes were lying. He smiled before he put Steve's shirt on. It was short sleeved on Steve but the sleeves went to about mid-bicep on Tony and the hem hung around his thighs. Steve had turned back to his sandwich and wasn't looking at Tony until Tony had wrapped his arms around Steve's waist. Steve turned and there was Tony in the oversized shirt.

Steve grinned and kissed Tony. He hoisted the brunette onto his lap and Tony curled into Steve's chest. Steve finished eating and rocked Tony slightly. "You hungry?" Steve asked quietly. He felt Tony shake his head. Steve kissed his head again and smiled. "Tell me when you are, alright?" Tony nodded and yawned. "You should go back to bed, it's late."

"Come with me?" Tony asked looking up at Steve with big brown eyes. Steve sighed and smiled before carrying Tony upstairs. "I can walk you know."

"I know," Steve said nuzzling into Tony's neck, "but I like to carry you." Tony blushed at that and let Steve place him in his bed. Tony curled up and Steve climbed in and wrapped around Tony. They fell asleep easily, both a bit exhausted.

….

Tony woke up to Steve's warm chest pressed against his back and one of Steve's legs between his thighs. He smiled as Steve snuggled deeper into his neck and the grip around his waist tightened. Tony glanced over his shoulder and indeed as he thought, Steve was still asleep. He lay there in a still silence and just soaked in the glow of warmth and affection that was pooled around him. He felt a puff of Steve's breath tickle his neck and a small sound escaped his mouth. Steve kissed Tony's neck and then his shoulder. "Awake are we?" Tony asked quietly not wanting to disturb the calm that was around them. Steve nodded and pressed a kiss onto Tony's shoulder.

"What time is it?" Steve mumbled into the tan flesh of Tony's shoulder. Tony looked at Steve's bedside table to check the clock which read 11:28.

"Eleven twenty-eight." Steve jumped and fell out of bed in his hurry to get up. Tony sat up and looked at Steve pulling on a pair of pants. "What are you doing?"

"It's late and we have scho-" It was at that point that Steve realized that no, they didn't have school. With his jeans around his knees he fell back into bed. "We don't have school."

Tony stroked and played with Steve's blonde hair as Steve lay there. "I know," Tony said kissing Steve's forehead. Steve smiled with his eyes shut and hummed contentedly. Tony smiled happily and stood stretching. "I need to shower, my skin is itchy." Tony winked. "Care to join me?" Steve nodded and pulled the jeans off from around his legs and followed Tony.

When they were in the bathroom Tony turned and threw his arms around Steve's neck and just kissed him. Steve, instinctively, wrapped his arms around Tony's waist making the shirt ride up. Tony bit his lip and tried not to say anything but Steve noticed. "What?"

"Nothing. Just felt like kissing you."

Steve nodded and took hold of the hem of his shirt that Tony was wearing and pulled it over Tony's head. Tony shivered a little and then he pulled Steve's boxers down and turned on the water. They stepped in together the warm water running over Tony's back and then onto Steve's chest as Tony curled into Steve. They stood there the warm rivulets of water rolling down around them.

Steve reached around and grabbed the soap and washcloth and lathered it up. Tony shook his head and buried his face in Steve's collarbone and Steve washed his back. Tony chuckled as Steve washed his sides and it tickled. Steve kissed Tony's damp hair and placed his hands on Tony's hips. He pressed the washcloth into Tony's hand. "You need to wash yourself." Tony nodded and turned so that his back was leaned against Steve. He washed quickly and he winced a bit when he washed his thighs.

Steve felt Tony tense and kissed his shoulder. "You okay?" Tony nodded but his muscles were still tense so Steve kissed his shoulder and neck which thoroughly distracted him long enough to finish. Tony moved his neck to give Steve more access and smiled when Steve left a trail of little marks across his neck and shoulder. Tony reached up and grabbed Steve's hair lightly. Steve pulled away and set his head on Tony shoulder.

Tony turned in Steve's grip and began cleaning Steve's chest and shoulders. Tony turned them so that Steve's back was in the warm stream coming from the shower head so the soap suds rinsed off. Tony finished and switched spots with Steve again while Steve reached for his shampoo. He had it in his hand when Tony shrieked and jumped forward pressing Steve against the back wall and clinging to him.

"What?" Steve asked putting the shampoo down. Tony was shivering slightly.

"I-it's c-cold," Tony whined his teeth chattering. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony's shoulders securely before sticking his hand out to test the water's temperature. He shook his hand of the cold droplets and stuck his foot out shutting the water off with it. Steve held onto Tony's hands as he stepped out of the shower and held on as Tony did the same.

Once Tony's feet were firmly on the ground Steve draped a towel over his shoulders and slung a towel around his own hips. He rubbed Tony's arms until Tony stopped shaking and then turned away to let him dry off.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked transferring the towel from his shoulders to his hips.

"Giving you the slightest amount of privacy," Steve said. Tony chuckled and set his chin on Steve shoulder.

"Why? It's nothing you haven't already seen." Steve's face turned a bit red and Tony kissed his cheek lovingly. "Alright, enough teasing."

Steve went upstairs and went to get dressed but settled for underwear and a pair of jeans. He walked back downstairs and there was Tony, in Steve's t-shirt, bent over his backpack looking for something. Steve decided to enjoy the view for a while and watched how the shirt was riding up yet not exposing his butt. Steve was startled back to reality when Tony chuckled. "Liking the view Rogers?"

Steve sputtered for an answer but shut his mouth knowing he wasn't going to find a redeemable answer. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes," Tony said straightening and then winking at Steve as he took his underwear to the bathroom to put it on. He slipped them on and combed his hair out of his face. He walked out again and saw Steve stretched out on the couch, arm over his face. Tony grinned mischievously and straddles Steve's hips which made his eyes for wide and he looked up at Tony.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting," Tony said. "Is there a problem?" Tony looked at Steve through his lashes innocently.

"Yes," Steve said sitting up. He grabbed the hem of the t-shirt Tony had commandeered and tugged it off of him. "You've stolen my shirt."

"Is that it?" Tony said shifting forward and wrapping his arms around the back of Steve's neck. Steve fingered the edge of Tony's boxers giving him a pointed look.

Tony grinned and then kissed him. "Round two?"


	9. Chapter 9

The days of spring break were packed with Steve and Tony going out on dates and the like whether it be in public or something simple like Steve making Tony dinner. It passed and the day that Steve's mother was due to return wasn't a good day.

She called, waking Steve up, at about five in the morning. "Hullo?" Steve slurred sleepily. Tony's head rose from its position on Steve's chest.

"Hello Steven," Sarah said sounding completely awake. "Just letting you know that I'll be home in about an hour."

Steve jumped up and put his hand over Tony's mouth to keep the question forming on his lips from escaping. "Course Mom, I need to be up anyway. If I'm not home when you get here I'll have gone on a run okay?"

"Be careful Steven," Sarah warned. "I'll see you in a little while honey."

"Bye Mom, love you." Tony looked startled and then ran to pack his stuff.

"Bye Steven, I love you too." She hung up and Steve threw his phone on the bed and ran to get the clothes that Tony had left in his bedroom and the upstairs bathroom. He shoved them into Tony's backpack and went out to Tony's car.

He kissed Tony. "See you at school on Monday?" Steve asked. Tony nodded and kissed him again. "I wish I could come with you."

"I understand Steve. Go on back inside, I love you."

"Love you too." They kissed again before Steve watched Tony drive away. He walked back inside and slipped a t-shirt and sweatpants on. He made himself some breakfast and was eating when his mother walked in looking quite tired. "Mom," Steve said smiling at his mother. He took the suitcase out of her hand and set it aside hugging her.

"Steven," She hugged back and kissed his cheek. She looked around the house. "It looks different, did you move anything?" Steve's face burned a bit, although the color stayed the same. The first few 'rounds', as Tony called them, were on the couch and Steve noticed that the couch had moved slightly and some of the other pieces of furniture they had coupled on were the same way. So almost the whole living room was misplaced by a few inches.

"No Mom, I didn't move anything," Steve said. Technically he wasn't lying, it wasn't _completely _his fault the furniture was moved. She nodded and rubbed at her eyes.

"I'm probably just tired," She sighed. "I'm going to go to bed dear, see you in the morning." As she turned Steve blushed because he had forgotten about his mother's bedroom. The memory played in his head.

_Tony was tugging him upstairs lips melded together with the occasional nip or bite. He pulled him along and Steve didn't give it any thought until the back of Tony's knees hit the bed and he fell back into the plush white comforter. Wait Steve doesn't have a white comforter, or a comforter at all. "Tony," Steve said between kisses. "This is my Mom's room."_

_ Tony pulled back and gave Steve a mischievous grin. "I know. That's what makes it so fun!" He pulled Steve down for another kiss and Steve pulled back again._

_ "It's wrong, I can't… It's fine when it's my bed or even the living room, except my dad's armchair, but here, it's wrong."_

_ Tony sat up and pulled Steve toward him. He knelt with his legs on either side of Tony. "How long has your mother had this bed?" Steve thought for a moment._

_ "I think it was a joke wedding gift from my dad's brother," Steve said._

_ "Then it's fine," Tony leaned back and brought Steve with him. Steve looked confused. Tony sighed angrily. "You were probably made in this bed Steve." He pulled Steve in for a searing kiss and that was that._

He hadn't had the chance to set everything straight and the bed was a mess. There weren't any embarrassing stains to explain away but it was rumpled and disheveled. He walked upstairs with his mother's luggage and tried not to flinch when she turned her evil eye on him. "Steven Grant Rogers why is my bed not the way I left it?"

Steve cringed. "Sorry Mom," he started and was about to confess when he got an idea. "I slept in your bed because I missed you." Once again, he wasn't completely lying, he _had_ missed his mother and he _had_ slept in her bed, but the two reasons didn't correlate exactly. The answer seemed to satisfy Sarah and she patted Steve's cheek motherly.

"It's alright hun. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours?" She asked smiling making Steve's heart pang with guilt. Steve nodded and lay down falling asleep fitfully. He was woken up by a light touch to forehead.

"Steve?" A soft voice said.

Before his mind registered where he was and who wasn't there he said softly. "Tony?" The face that had been blurred moments before sharped suddenly to reveal his mother who frankly looked shocked at the name that had slipped from her son's lips.

"What?" She said. Steve was wide awake now realizing his slip. "Did you just say 'Tony'?" Steve blushed. "Answer me Steven."

"Y-yeah. I-I think I did." Steve face turned a color would make a cherry green with envy. Sarah smiled a bit and Steve looked a bit startled. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad that my baby boy has someone to love," She patted his shoulder as she said it and then walked to the doorway pausing there. "Get up Steven and I'll make you something to eat and I suppose that he can come over for the day if you'd like."

"Thanks Mom," Steve said smiling. She smiled back, knowing that they practically reflected each other. Steve, although he had his father's nose and jaw, was practically his mother in looks and personality alike.

She walked out and as she was walking down the stairs she pulled the familiar dogtags from under her blouse giving them a tight squeeze. "You'd be proud of him Joseph." She gave the tags a kiss and tucked them back into her shirt wiping away the one tear that had spilled over. She smiled again and began cooking whilst she thought of her son's relationship with the young Mr. Stark. He was nice enough but the other mothers on Steve's football team said some things that might cause a bit of concern for a mother.

She had heard about him being slightly promiscuous at best and slutty at worst. The other mother's spoke of his shameless flirting even when he was in a relationship with someone else. She worried that this boy would break her Steven's already fragile heart, not saying that her son couldn't take it but so much had happened in such little a time that she was wondering if he still had the strength to hold on. His father had died in combat in the seventh grade, he soon after moved schools, then he graduated and moved to a new school again. After that he had settled into his new-found growth, a bit awkward and shy at first, and caught a nice girlfriend. Then Peggy had broken his heart with Bucky, who had been Steve's only _**real**_ friend, and then Tony walked in assumingly to pick up the pieces. Would he even be able to with how much Steven has taken in the last few years?

She sighed and put on a smile for Steve as he walked down the stairs. He hugged his mother and kissed her. "Thanks," he whispered.

"What for?" Sarah asked.

"For trusting me and for letting Tony come over," Steve said. A look crossed his features and it was almost a frown. "But, the infamous but, I can tell something's bothering you, what is it?"

Sarah forced a smile, "Nothing honey." Steve gave her a look and she sighed. "Well it's like this, I have a funny feeling about Tony. I don't have any solid proof but… people say awful things about him. I'm afraid that he'll hurt you."

Steve darkened. "Mom, Tony is a good person, you think I didn't have my doubts about him from what I've heard? I tried to see past all that to the person he was inside, which is something you taught me. He may seem like he doesn't care or that he's flippant. He really isn't like that Mom." Steve got a look almost as if he's dreaming. "He's special, he is a bit of a flirt at times but he's sweet and can be very romantic when he wants to be. He treats me like I'm his world, and we take care of each other." Steve seemed adamant about his testimony in Tony's honor and Sarah smiled, her baby was going to be just fine.

"Alright, I trust you Steven." Sarah smiled and began cooking while Steve studied the pattern on the table. He nodded and there was a look that bothered his mother. "Something wrong?"

"Mom, there's something I need to tell you," Steve said guilt written all over his face.

"What is it?"

"Um, just that I uh… Well, to put it as blunt as possible, I had Tony stay here while you were gone, I'm sorry," Steve said looking down at the table. Sarah raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Go on young man, I'd like to hear where this story is going," she said crossing her arms.

"Well," Steve said swallowing and fidgeting. "Well… it's like this, I mean… uh…"

"Yes?" Sarah asked fixing Steve with a stern look and he fell apart.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to and I promise never to do it again!" Steve said ashamed.

"Whoa slow down, what did you do?" Steve fidgeted a blush spreading across his face. "Oh." His mother caught on and he felt even more ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I bet you're disappointed in me now."

"A little hun but I still love you, and I don't think any less of you," Sarah said smiling at her son. "You're a teenager and all those hormones swirling around in your brain have to come out somehow, it's either you fighting again or this, not that I'm condoning this! We'll talk a little later young man, but I just hope you don't do anything to get yourself hurt." Steve nodded.

"I trust Tony with my life, I love him… I sound like those Hallmark movies you love so much," Steve chuckled. Sarah swatted her son over the head smiling.

"Alright Mr. Smarty-pants, and there is nothing wrong with Hallmark movies. Now let me fix you something to eat." Sarah fixed eggs for herself and Steve and they sat down together and she talked about her trip.

The day passed and Steve decided to call Tony later in favor of spending time with his mom. Steve was lying in bed reading a book when his phone went off. Steve answered it without checking the caller ID, there was sniffing on the other end. "Hello?" Steve asked warily thinking it might be a wrong number.

"Steve?" Tony's voice crackled through the connection. "Hey, just wanted to talk to you."

"Are you alright babe?" Steve asked hearing the cracks in Tony's voice, it sounded almost as if he had been crying. "Did something happen? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine Steve." There was a strangled sound at the other end making Steve clench the phone in his hand. His eyes darkened and he gritting his teeth.

"What happened babe?" Steve asked his voice low. "And don't say 'nothing' I know that something's wrong."

Tony sounded like he was wiping his eyes and then he took a shuddering breath before replying. "It's my dad, he's a bit drunk at the moment…"

"Did he hurt you?" Steve asked and sat up making a grab for his shirt. "I'll come get you."

"He didn't mean it Steve," Tony whispered and Steve heard a few bangs and shouts of 'Anthony' on Tony's side of the line then it went dead. Steve jumped up and dressed grabbing his keys before running down the stairs frantically. His mother questioned him as he put his shoes on.

"What's going on?"

"I think Tony's dad has hurt him, he said that his father had been drinking and he sounded as if he'd been crying. I'm going to get him," Steve said tightening the knot on his shoelace. He straightened and kissed his mother's cheek. "It'll be alright, I'll be right back." She nodded and touched his shoulder as his hand was on the doorknob.

"Be careful," she said and when he turned she saw the very image of Joseph Rogers, the same half-hearted reassuring smile and determined eyes.

"I will," he said and left. Steve jumped into his car and started it. He drove to Tony's house trying not to speed and when he got there it was eerily quiet. Steve walked to one of the windows and peeked in but he couldn't see because it was too dark. He went to the front door and opened it after knocking. He slipped inside and waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did he saw that there were things flung about the room and he stepped around them. He went to Tony's room and slipped inside without a sound. There was a lump under the covers and there were muffled sounds coming from it so Steve assumed that Tony was curled up under there. Steve approached and then toed off his shoes before sliding in and curling around the familiar frame of his boyfriend. Tony flinched and turned to look at Steve with red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Tony whispered urgently.

"I'm taking you home with me, now." Steve stood and offered a hand to Tony but he glanced down and then shook his head. "What's wrong, I promise you'll be alright just come with me." Tony's eyes drifted to his chest and they stayed there so Steve slowly slid the sheets off of Tony's bare chest. There in the middle of it was bloomed a huge purple bruise. Steve grit his teeth and clenched his hands so hard his knuckles were white and his arms were shaking. "He did this to you?" Tony nodded shamefully and Steve touched his arm making him flinch back. Steve's eyes went wide with horror and Tony looked up at him.

"It's not that big a deal, I promise, just go home and I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"No, I'm not going to let him get away with this. Please Tony…" Steve pleaded until Tony finally nodded and packed a bag with pjs and clothes for school. Steve kissed his forehead and walked to the bathroom to grab Tony's toothbrush. He was grabbing it when he felt a hand on his shoulder, not the familiar hand of Tony's but a different one so he turned and stood face to face with one disheveled and drunk Howard Stark.

"What are you doing here?" Howard sneered.

Steve decided to go ahead and stand up to Tony's father for Tony's well-being. "I'm taking your son home with me, you're not in tune with his best interests. Nor are you in your right mind." Steve straightened to his full height, which was a bit taller than Howard but not by much.

"You can't take him."

"Oh can't I?" Steve asked cocking an eyebrow. "Just watch me." Steve went to step around him but Howard shoved him making him stumble backwards. Steve let out a breath and pushed past the drunk man.

Howard hauled him back by the shirt and Steve deflected his arm and walked to where Tony was standing stunned. Steve wrapped an arm around him and tucked the toothbrush into the pocket of his backpack. They walked away as a disoriented Howard tried to piece together what had just happened. They were out of the house before Howard had the time. Tony sat down in Steve's car gripping his hand as Steve drove to his house. They were silent and Steve gave a little squeeze of reassurance.

They parked outside of Steve's house and sat for a moment. Tony took a shuddering breath and then kissed Steve's cheek. "Thank you," he whispered and got out of the car. Steve grabbed Tony's backpack and then walked after him. Sarah fretted over Tony flitting around him asking worried questions. Tony smiled and nodded to her answering patiently but Steve could see the fatigue in Tony's eyes so he touched his mother's shoulder.

"Mom, I think Tony's tired, let me get him to bed," Steve said leading Tony to his room. He laid Tony down and slipped in behind him holding him as Tony let out tears. He rubbed Tony's back comfortingly as Tony's silent tears slid down his face and his shoulders shook. Tony turned to him and Steve let Tony cry into his collarbone, Steve's white t-shirt shoved in his mouth so he could stay quiet. "Shh, Tony it's alright, it's okay." Steve repeated it like a mantra and soon it lulled Tony to sleep. He pulled the shirt material out of Tony's mouth and fell asleep. When he woke up it was to his mother touching his shoulder gently. She smiled and then left to fix breakfast for the two boys. Steve sat up Tony having snuggled into his chest sometimes during the night. He kissed Tony's forehead and shook him lightly.

"Tony, babe, wake up," Steve said carding his fingers through Tony's short hair. Tony stirred and gasped a bit as pain shot through his bruised chest. Steve comforted him and kissed his head still running his fingers through Tony's hair. "We have to go to school baby." Tony whined and burrowed into Steve's chest further but he kissed Tony's head and sat up. Tony sat up slowly and leaned against Steve's shoulder tiredly.

"I can't do it Steve, I really can't."

"Yes you can Tony," Steve said rubbing Tony's back. "You have done much worse things. You remember when you came to the hospital when I broke my ankle?" Steve tapped his cast. "You just came up and kissed me hard on the mouth, probably one of the best kisses I've ever had in my life. You did that without even a stutter and now you're saying you can't come to school because you have a bruised chest? Come on Tony, you're braver than anyone I've known in my life. Plus I love you." Steve kissed his head and then his lips before standing and then kneeling in between Tony's knees and kissed the bruise tenderly. He looked up at Tony through his eyelashes and then stood helping Tony to his feet.

When they had both dressed and gotten ready for school they walked downstairs and said good-bye to Sarah. The went to school and while Tony and Steve got stares which didn't bother them too much the rumors also started and they were bad. The names flew at Tony when he was alone because everyone still looked up to Steve and would never say anything in front of him. Tony ignored them with his façade of bravado but when lunch rolled around his stomach sank to his feet. Steve sensed his distressed and asked him about it. "Stupid idiots," Tony mumbled. "I didn't think language like that was allowed in schools."

"Has someone said something to you?" Steve asked face darkening as they sat down. Tony sighed and nodded. "Do I need to do something about it?"

"Jesus Steve! No! I can handle it… it just is overwhelming is all." Steve's heart pounded as a stupid but brilliant plan formed in his head, he could risk embarrassing himself and Tony in the process but he thought it would be worth it. But first he had to work up the courage to stand on the table. He shot Tony an apologetic look and then jumped on top of the table. "Steve what are you-" Steve cupped his hands around his mouth.

"HEY!" He shouted and the whole cafeteria went silent and hundreds of pairs of eyes were looking at him, a teacher went to try and get him down but a hand to her arm by Coach Coulson stopped her. Coulson winked at Steve and nodded. "So uh," Steve cleared his throat, "to everyone who's said something about Tony, whether to his face or not, I'm here to tell you to knock it off!" Steve's heart was thudding against his ribs and he heard the blood rushing in his ear. "I don't care what you think, I'm in love with him. That's right I said I was in love with ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" Steve grinned pretty proud of himself and, getting a bit carried away, he hopped down and planted a kiss right on Tony's mouth. There was silence and then a cat-call rose up and when they looked it was Coulson. Clint joined in next with Bruce and Natasha. Thor and Loki stood up and were grinning, well Thor was grinning Loki was smirking.

The rest of the staff clapped with amused expressions and they even got a raised eyebrow with a twitch of a smile from Principal Fury. That's when he stepped forward and spoke. "Alright boys, if you have any more problems I'm sure that the offenders would love to come see me, just send them my way." He winked with his good eye and then walked off.

Tony grabbed Steve's sleeve, "Oh my god I'm going to kill you!" he said breathily. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Why did you do that?"

"It bothered you, the names and everything, and like I said… I love you." He kisses Tony's cheek and they went their separate ways for the day. They met up at Steve's locker. "Tony I'm gonna do a real quick workout, you go ahead and head home, my house, I'll call my mom and talk to her."

"I can stay here with you, it's not a problem."

"No, I like to do my workouts alone, besides you need your rest after…" Steve trailed off. "I won't be too long don't worry." Tony nodded and left him to it. Steve went and was taping his knuckles when he heard a knock. He looked and there was Bucky with a sheepish grin. "Bucky…"

"Hey Steve," He walked in rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I just wanted to tell ya. What you did in the cafeteria today was really cool and brave. I don't think even I would have had the guts to do it." He looked down at his sneakers the silence between them awkward. "Steve, I really wanted to say I'm sorry, I miss being best friends, I miss you. It was stupid and jerky of me to do what I did to you and I'm sorry. I broke up with Peggy today and I hope you can forgive me."

Steve grinned and nodded offering his hand. They shook hands. "Bros first," Steve said. "No girl, or guy, is gonna come between us. If you really liked Peggy go ahead and date her, I don't mind anymore. I've found the one this time."

"Nah, she wasn't really the one for me Stevie. I'll find someone else, no problem. The ladies love me," Bucky said grinning cocky as ever. They laughed and the awkwardness from before melted away and after about an hour of working out with each other while talking they parted ways. Tony was sitting with his mother when he got home. They were talking and Tony was holding the yarn for his mother while she knitted.

"Am I interrupting something?" Steve asked amused.

Tony blushed slightly, "No, I was just telling your mom about what you did today." Now it was Steve's turn to blush.

"That was very brave Steven. I'm proud of you," Sarah said smiling. She looked at the clock and tsked. "It's late time for bed."

They settled into bed and the next few months were the best of their lives. When they graduated Steve gave Tony his class ring. Soon after Mrs. Rogers fell ill Steve kneeling at her bedside whenever he could. She gave him a kiss and early that morning he got a call that his mother had passed away.

Tony comforted him as best he could but their apartment was heavy for the next few months until one of the last things Tony expected happened, Steve proposed. They visited Sarah Roger's grave, right next to Joseph's. Steve knelt between the two, talking quietly and then stood up smiling and walked away with Tony. They got married once Tony turned eighteen.

The End


End file.
